the living and dead minds
by skrillexfan123
Summary: about Charlotte and Willow do not remember their past. A girl, Iris, tells them everything. Charlotte and Willow start to get their memory's back. They try to fight the dead minds to project their city.


The Living and Dead Minds

Chapter

I was running down the dark street from someone who had a sword coming after me. I ran into my house down the street, the front door was busted open. The foot prints from the rain and mud went upstairs, I followed it. It leaded to my room; I quietly opened the door and peaked in. No one was there, I turned around and someone was there. They pushed me into the dresser. I fell hard, they grabbed my hair and whispered into my ear, "I am gonna enjoy this" he said. I see scissors; I grab them and slice it across their face. I get up and push him into the wall and I run down the hall, down the stairs. I run into the street and more people are there with weapons. There is no way out…..

"Miss Clark, wake up" Mr. Miller said. I wake up and look up at him. "What?" everyone laughed. "Please pay attention." He said he getting mad again. Before he could begin the lesson again, the bell rang. I left and went to my locker. "Hey, did you fall asleep again?" Willow asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Well we have to go to drama club." Willow said. I closed my locker and started to walk. We get there; we were the last ones in there. "Alight let's start our lesson today. I need a volunteer." Mr. Decker said. He pointed to Sarah and she came up on the stage and got a script.

"Can you explain why you cheated on me with Alex?"

"I did not it was an accident, I did not mean to"

"I'm not gonna listen to making this stuff up"

"I'm not lying, I love you"

"Well I don't love you. Get out of my sight"

"I am not gonna leave."

Right before I could hear the next line, I fell asleep…

I was surrounded, no escape, no way out. I run to the guy and push him out of the way and run down the street as fast as I can. They follow me. I stop and put my head down. They reached to me, "You are going nowhere" one of the girls said. I lift my head, I had red glowing eyes. They backed off and put their weapons down. I look at the guy and I came to him, he looked scared. My claws came out, they traced his face and blood came out. I licked the blood that was coming down. By tasting his blood, he was not like the others. He was not mean; I knew I had to take him to the Lord. I took his hand and put it into mine. We got to the palace.

"Charlotte, wake up" Willow said. i lift my head and look at her. "oh, I'm sorry"I said all teacher dismissed us to go home. I get home and i could hear my mom, "Hey, where the hell were you i got worried?" my mom asked as if she was serious. "I was at drama club. You knew that." i said getting confused. "Shut up, you grounded. Go to your room now! You discuss me!" my mom yelled. I grab my bag and went up stairs. I get ready to go to bed and don't have to deal with my drunk mom. I turn off the lights.

Well here comes another dream. I fell asleep...

"Sir, I found someone who belongs to us. He is my brother, they took him away." I said. My brother looked at me. The Lord stood up, "Why did you bring this...fool here? Don't answer that. Take him back." he fixed his coat. "But sir.." I try to say.

"You dare reject me? Guard, take her to the basement and keep her locked up." he demanded. The guard took my arm and started to drag me. I struggled to find a way out of his arms. I went behind him and flipped him over me and he fell to the floor. I grab my sword that the guard had, and I pointed it to the Lord. He already had his sword pointed to me. "Bad choice" he said. We fought him trying to get him. Out swords got stuck and he punched my face. I dropped my sword. He lifted his sword at me, "Bye bye Charlotte" before he could hit me, I grabbed my sword that was next to me. I stabbed him in the guts. I got up, the guard gets up and tries to kill me. Before i could see him, Jason tackled me down. He help me get up. "Sis, go" he said handing me the sword. I try to get him, i got him in the arm.

He lifted his sword and I turned. He barley got my shoulder. I lift my sword and hit him before he hit me. He fell down dead. I felt pain in my stomach, he got me. I fell down to the floor. Jason comes to me, he put my head in his lap. "Charlotte don't die on me you can't. I know you will come back soon" he said petting my head. I closed my eyes, "Chalotte no, no, no...

To be Continued...


End file.
